


Feed Me, Feed You

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [29]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Cake, Cute, Fluffy, Injury, Love, M/M, Pie, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi visit a cafe, tooth-rotting fluff ensues
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 67





	Feed Me, Feed You

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 19 2020  
> Posted here July 17 2020

Azure softened as Shinichi handed Kaito a slice of black forest cake. The cake had a good amount of cream and chocolate, topped with a nice cherry. It wasn't as chocolatey a cake compared to what the magician usually got, but the soft whip cream on the top was surely enough to make up for the lower than normal chocolate content "Here you go"

"You're the best Shin-chan" Kaito offered a thankful smile, indigos staring intently at the sugary treat in front of him as he awkwardly picked up his fork. Both of his arms were covered in purple casts since he'd recently broken them when he'd helped Shinichi out in one of his many cases. The murderer had swung at his head with a metal pipe, and since he'd been cornered, he'd been forced to block the blow with his arms. Thankfully he could still go about his day as normal, with the exception of tasks that needed him to use his fingers well. The stupid things prevented him from doing most of his tricks.

The sleuth hid a smile behind a piece of lemon pie as he watched the other fumble a bit, a piece of Kaito's cake falling back down onto his plate "You need help?" He teased, Kaito looked so adorable whenever he was frustrated. His cheeks often puffed out a bit into the most adorable pouts. They were in a secluded corner of the cafe, so he wasn't too worried about being spotted.

"I should have gotten the triple chocolate fudge cake" Kaito whined, at least that cake would have been dense enough to stay on his fork if he stabbed it. The black forest one was just too fluffy, it fell off his fork whenever he stabbed it. He gave Shinichi a suspicious glance "Did you do this on purpose?" The sleuth had been the one to pick the cake for him after all. His cheeks flushed a bit as he glanced around, noting how secluded they were.

Shinichi rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, offering Kaito a faint smirk "No" Azure gleamed "I just wanted to watch you struggle"

Kaito glowered at his treat, maybe he'll just eat it like a slob by just using his mouth like a dog. That would surely annoy Shinichi "Jerk" He huffed, popping the cherry into his mouth, glad that he didn't have to deal with it's seed.

"Oh come here" He motioned for Kaito to scoot his chair closer so that they were right beside each other, which the magician did. He offered a soft smile as he took hold of Kaito's fork and scooped up some of the cake "I just wanted an excuse to feed you" Shinichi admitted, cheeks tinted a light pink "I wouldn't tease you about your current injury" He'd only tease Kaito if the injury was one hundred percent his fault, or if he'd been asking for it.

Indigos lit up "Shinichi..." He happily leaned in closer to take the cake off of the fork, savouring the soft and fluffy texture. Maybe fluffy cakes weren't so bad right now, especially if it meant that Shinichi would feed him.

The sleuth abandoned his own treat in favour of feeding the magician, sometimes dropping the food a bit on purpose in order to get some on the other's face.

Kaito paused when he finished the final bits of his cake "It was really tasty Shin-chan" Indigos gleamed before he swiftly stole a kiss, swirling his tongue around the others for a few moments before pulling back "Tasty right?" He tilted his head, offering a cheeky grin.

Azure quickly glanced around for any witnesses, turning back towards the other when he found none "Cheeky brat" He was blushing a bit as he noted his own desert "Do you want this too" He inquired, avoiding Kaito's gaze "I wasn't that hungry when we arrived" He was a bit hungry, but that was fine.

The magician eyed the pie, contemplating about what he should do, it looked dense enough "Nah" He grinned "You should eat it" He stabbed a bit of the pie, offering it to the sleuth. Thankfully the pie was quite firm.

Shinichi was silent for a few moments as he registered what Kaito wanted to do "Okay..." His ears burned as he leaned over and accepted the tangy dessert. He'd been hoping to feed his own treat to Kaito, not have the magician feed him. But he guessed that doing it this way wasn't too bad.

Kaito took to feeding Shinichi with delight, it was a simple yet fun activity, one that didn't require too much thinking. It was a nice break from their normally hectic lives.

"Now that it's gone..." Kaito offered a soft innocent smile "Can I have a taste?" He didn't care much for tangy things, but it was Shinichi so it didn't matter that much to him.

The sleuth bit his lip, flushing. Normally it was Kaito who initiated their kisses, not him "Okay" Nobody was watching them, so it should be fine. He wasn't into displays of affection in front of others, he preferred to do them in more private settings. Bringing Kaito here with the intention to feed him had been nerve wracking enough. His blush deepened before he kissed Kaito, it was deep but short. There was no way that he'd make out here, nope, not at all.

Kaito snickered, having expected that the other would be reluctant "I love you so much Shin-chan" It said a lot about Shinichi, that he was willing to do even that when they were technically in public. It meant that the sleuth really cared about him.

"And I love your idiot self as well" Shinichi huffed, feeling embarrassed. He wasn't good with feelings, corpses were easier to deal with.

The magician just smiled, indigos soft "Wanna go home now?" They didn't live together, not really. But at the same time they kinda did with how often Kaito was around.

"Sure" Shinichi collected their plates and scurried away to collect himself "Let's go" He offered a smile as he came back from returning their plates. He subtly took Kaito's hand in his own as they left the cafe, careful not to agitate the other's injury, today had been nice so far.


End file.
